


Thermodynamic Equilibrium

by Helicake752



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, gay volleyball nerds, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicake752/pseuds/Helicake752
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started being based off of the tumblr post "What if a couple has one person with warm hands and one person with cold hands so when they hold hands it's the perfect temperature?" But it kind of got away from me. Cute Daisuga drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermodynamic Equilibrium

The first time Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand, they were walking back from practice. It was mid-December, and Daichi could see little puffs of steam when he breathed, coloring the already gray townscape with a slight white color.  
Suga walked in-step beside him, rubbing his arms with his hands. He hadn’t said anything about being cold yet, but Daichi could see the red rising to his pale cheeks.  
“Are you cold?” He finally asked, turning his head to regard Suga. Suga shook his head, but was betrayed by the rest of his body also shaking.  
“Maybe a little,” He relented, smiling his warm smile at Daichi. He felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks, but he did his best to ignore it. “Geez, it’s never been this cold so early in the night before. My hands are freezing.”  
“Really?” Daichi asked, reaching over to grab one of Suga’s hands. “Oh, that’s seriously cold, I think you may be dying.”  
“Am not!” Suga laughed, snatching his hand back. “Your hands are super warm, though.”  
“Only because yours are cold.”  
“Mine only feel cold because yours are so warm!” Daichi reached over and grabbed Suga’s hand again before shaking his head.  
“Nope, you’re definitely dying. I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Suga wrinkled his nose at Daichi, before shoving his other hand against Daichi’s neck. “Aaah! Suga!” Daichi tried to bat Suga’s hand away, but Suga managed to keep it against his neck.  
“You can’t be mad at me, I’m dead!” Suga giggled, but he pulled his hand away anyways. Daichi was suddenly aware that Suga’s hand was still in his own, and he swore that the warmth creeping up his neck is just because Suga’s hand was gone. He glanced down at their clasped fingers, before stealthily releasing it.  
“No, keep it, I meant it when I said your hand was warm,” Suga told him, while lacing their fingers back together. Daichi’s cheeks blazed with the heat of a thousand suns, and he prayed that Suga couldn’t see it.  
They walked all the way to where he and Suga split ways, where Suga finally let go of Daichi’s hand. “See you tomorrow!” He called cheerily, waving goodbye. Daichi waved back, and as he lowered his hand, paused to look at the palm where Suga had been touching it.

-

It became a thing, Daichi and Suga’s handholding. Whenever it was cold, and occasionally when the two were sitting together alone, Suga would slip his hand into Daichi’s. They never did it in front of their kouhais or Asahi, god no, Daichi would never live it down.  
Well, they never did until Suga realized how much fun he could have.  
Whenever they were on the bench together, Suga would slip a hand into Daichi’s, and watch him innocently as he blushed and stuttered, but never thought to let go of Suga’s hand. Even in the locker rooms, Suga would steal up behind Daichi, and grab his hand, grinning wickedly into his shoulder. He always made sure that none of the others were looking, because that would have definitely made Daichi put and end to it immediately, and Suga secretly loved the feeling of Daichi’s warm hand in his.  
-

It was a practice game against Nekoma, which usually marked the start of some form of disaster. Daichi stumbled to the bench, and grabbed a towel from it. Suga slid down to sit next to him, and rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder as he watched.  
“Kageyama and Hinata seem like they’re tense,” Suga commented. Daichi nodded, glancing over at the scoreboard. 24-23. Karasuno was winning, but it was incredibly close. He adjusted his shoulder, so both he and Suga could be more comfortable as they watched.   
Asahi was up to serve. He hit it hard over the net, but it was received by the libero, and spiked by Kuroo. Noya received it, and they set it up for a spike, but Nekoma’s Libero refused to give up.  
They continued their back-and-forth for a while, each time the ball changed sides getting more and more tense. Daichi felt a hand wrap around his own, squeezing tightly. He squeezed it back, still focused intently on the match.  
Suddenly, Hinata sprinted to the other side of the court, leapt into the air, and Kageyama tossed. Nekoma must have been getting tired, because they completely fell for the decoy, and Suga and Daichi jumped up and cheered as the ball slammed into the court, just past the libero’s hand.   
“Yes, we did it!” Suga cried, throwing his hands up for a double high-five. Daichi obliged, but as soon as he hit it, Suga’s fingers laced with his own, firmly holding them above his head.  
Daichi froze, fully not expecting it when Suga leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. Daichi had never felt more like a tomato than right then.  
“Ew, gross!” Noya shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth for effect. Daichi turned to face them, his face burning with embarrassment. He realized their hands were still clasped above their heads, but he didn’t bother to put them down.  
“Ugh, why dad?” Tanaka groaned, shielding his eyes. Daichi blinked in confusion.  
“D...Dad?” He asked, feeling totally and utterly lost.  
“Suga-mama, why?” Hinata cried, falling to his knees. “Not in front of the kids!” Daichi whipped his head back around the stare at Suga, who was giggling slightly.  
“What are they talking about?” Daichi demanded, his face now burning with confusion and shame.  
“I dunno,” Suga laughed. “But if I’m Suga-mama, does that make you… Dadchi?”  
“You’re getting some competition with a dad joke like that,” Noya grumbled, crossing his arms. Daichi shook his head, now completely and totally done with his team.  
“Double laps for you all tomorrow,” He declared.  
“What? I didn’t even say anything!” Asahi complained. Noya and Tanaka burst into laughter, and Hinata protested loudly.  
Daichi turned back to Suga, finally lowering their arms. “C’mon, Suga-mama,” He said quietly, and Suga wrinkled his nose.  
“It sounds weird when you say it like that, Dadchi.”


End file.
